The Demon and the Angel
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: A day before his 16th birthday, Harry comes into his inheritance as a Zanpakuto right before being summoned by Muramasa to help 'free' his fellow Zanpakuto from Shinigami servitude. Catching the eye of a shadow demon, however, wasn't part of the plan.
1. Prologue

The Demon and the Angel

Summary: AU Harry comes into his inheritance at the age of sixteen as a Zanpakuto, a being who partners with a Shinigami to cleanse evil spirits called Hollows. Only, before he can meet his Shinigami, he's summoned by Muramasa to help 'free' his fellow Zanpakuto from their Shinigami. And as if to make things even harder, the crazed Kazeshini seems have taken a liking to him. Year 6.

Warning: Slash, Oc, Creature!Harry. AU.

"_Thoughts."_

**Challenge by: Lady Ryou **

Pairings: Kazeshini/Harry, Onesided Hyorinmaru/Harry, Onesided Others/Harry, Onesided Others/Ichigo. Hitsugaya/Ichigo/Muramasa. Byakuya/Renji.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

Shivering, Harry pulled his cloak around him tighter, taking a moment to stop everything and just breath deeply so he could see his breath turn frosty, shaping into delicate snowflakes that floated almost hesitantly down to the ground, the only thing keeping them from staying up being gravity which pulled incessantly on them, each and everyone falling around his feet as if worshipfully.

He took a moment to awe in what was happening before his brain kicked in, sounding much like Hermione when it reminded him in a crisp whisper that his breath should not be visible, nor should it be turning into snow flakes during the heat of summer. In fact, he shouldn't be so cold, either, especially when the weather was this sunny, the temperature over eighty-eight degrees.

"_It's unnatural,"_ Something in him whispered darkly, the voice switching to his much hated aunt's voice, _"What have you done now to be so freakish?"_

Harry instantly stopped that train of thought, glaring down at his bare feet which were wriggled into the soft, if slightly firm and grainy, dirt and sand mixture that circled the Great Lake.

"Who says I've _done_ anything? And I'm not a freak. And _this_," Harry gestured to the beautiful snowflakes that circled him reverently, unmelting and unwaveringly despite the heat, "Isn't unnatural. It's just magic. Magic," Harry stated firmly.

Despite his words, Harry knew it was not...normal, although his reluctance to use the word he despised remained, he could not bring himself to be anything but be fascinated. Part of him, the part that sounded like Hermione, informed him almost as if scandalized that he hadn't done it already, that he should inform the Headmaster.

But he couldn't. This, whatever it may be, was his secret, something for only his eyes, and his ears, for only _him._ And, having had nothing to himself, Harry would protect it with his life, if it came down to it.

A round of sharp, incessant beeping noises brought Harry back from his thoughts and he glanced down at his wrist, which sported a muggle wrist watch with a cloth black band, wincing slightly at the glowing red numbers which proclaimed it was ten minutes till eleven, which was when the Hogwarts' Express would leave.

Sighing, Harry threw one last look at the Great Lake, dipping his feet in closer to the water which lapped at his light caramel tanned toes as coolly, before standing, his shrunken trunk in his jeans pocket, stuffing his hands in the pockets on his dark and light gray striped jacket before heading towards the Hogwarts' Express.

Hesitating as he got closer, Harry impulsively turned around to look at Hogwarts.

"Goodbye," Harry stated softly, unsure as to why he felt the need to say it, or why there was a great weight of sadness and anxiety in his gut, but going along with it anyway.

Something caressed the side of his face lightly, and it took Harry a moment to realize it was Hogwarts's saying goodbye back to him.

"Harry James Potter!"

Hermione's voice cut through whatever moment Harry was having with the castle (he was unsure as to what being told 'goodbye' to by Hogwarts's even meant) and wincing, Harry quickly donned his invisibility cloak, muttering a quick anti-point me, and an anti-accio on himself and the cloak before boarding the train. Not a second later Hermione and Ron were passing were he had been, Hermione glaring with one hand cupping over her eyes, the other on her hip, and Ron frowning deeply, his eyes darting over his shoulder as if he though Harry would just appear behind him, both obviously searching for him.

Sliding into what he thought was an empty compartment, Harry slid onto a seat with a sigh, eyes closing in relief, not bothering to remove his cloak.

"You've got some suckling sorbeers on your shoulder, Harry," Harry jumped at the dazed and dreamy voice that could belong to no one but Luna, his eyes snapping open, he turned around to face the smiling girl in surprise.

He hadn't taken off his invisibility cloak, so how...?

Shaking his head as if to rid himself of the question, Harry slid off his invisibility cloak and turned to face the blond haired girl.

"Um, what?"

Harry blinked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Luna's smile deepened, her silver eyes dreamy and almost giddy.

"Suckling sorbeers, silly. They're winged fae that like to hide in bits of cloth," Luna sighed, leaning her head against the window and gazing out of it dreamily.

"Okay," Harry blinked, semi used to his friend's...uniqueness, but not entirely sure what to say.

Luna just continued to smile.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Harry, the Gnieb Wodahs will take care of you," Luna stated confidently after a moment of silence, "He'll love you from the moment you sneeze, and he'll never leave," Her eyes were warm and dazed as she turned them to Harry, giggling softly at his confused expression.

"Um, okay?"

Harry nodded, not entirely sure what a _Gnieb Wodahs_, but more amused then irritated with the blond's unusual antics.

-

Before Harry knew it, the train was coming to a halt and he was already wishing he could be back at Hogwarts, his feet buried in the warm, moist sand, or swimming in the Great Lake, or even bundled up by the fire with a warm mug of butterbeer.

Shaking his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts, Harry readied to stand, his invisibility cloak already wrapped snuggly around his shoulders, but before he could get up something was being shoved into his face.

Jumping back down slightly, Harry gently eased the large box from Luna's hands, looking up in confusion at the smiling girl.

"Happy birthday, Harry. May you find peace and happiness with your Gnieb Wodahs and Redleiw," Luna smiled, turning around and leaving with the soft swish of her robe before Harry could say anything.

Staring after her for a moment before shrugging, Harry shrunk his gift and gently eased it into the inside pocket of his jacket before fully covering himself in his invisibility cloak and, taking a deep breath, leaving his compartment.

Weaving through the mass of students and muggles that clogged the train station was a little easier then Harry expected, although he ran into Hermione and Ron and the rest of the Weasely clan more times then he could count, all of them searching for him frantically. Harry felt a pang of guilt at his actions, and for making them worry, but he couldn't stand to face them at the moment.

He still loved them both, and he still thought of the Weasely's as his family, but everything was just spinning out of control too much for him to handle being around them at the moment, and Sirius' death didn't make anything easier.

He had no one to talk to about what was happening to him, sure, he could tell his friends, but Hermione would immediately demand that he go to the Headmaster, her faith in her elders and the professors unwavering, and Harry feared Ron would become jealous again, mimicking his actions in their fourth year when he had been forced to enter to Tri-Wizard Tournament.

He couldn't help but wish Sirius was there, for the what seemed like the hundredth-thousandth time, so he could tell him about how his lips sometime turned blue, and how he seemed to breath snow and ice and he could make fire appear from his fingers when he became irritated enough. Or how he had woken up floating above his bed more times than he could count, for what reason he didn't know why, or the dreams he always seemed to get, every single day since sixth year had started, but likewise always seemed to forget in the mornings.

Sighing in relief as he made it past his overbearing friends, Harry quickly pulled of his cloak, making sure to slip it into his muggle back, before making his way to where he could see his relatives waiting, all three of them obviously irritated.

He was greeted with angry, disgusted looks, his aunt frantically looking around them as he slid into the car.

Harry knew she was making sure no one saw him with them. He almost felt like they were doing some sort of drug deal, and the though of his aunt, who relished all things normal, at a street corner, the shady lamps illuminating the otherwise dusk night as she handled a drug deal made Harry stifle a snort of amusement.

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, Petunia glared at him.

"When we get to the house, you are to immediately go to your room and stay there, am I understood? Marge will becoming over for a few weeks and I will not have your...abnormalities ruining her vacation. Nor will I have a repeat of what you did_ that time_," Petunia sniffed, tilting her thin nose in the air with an air of superiority, Vernon glaring at Harry from the side mirror as if daring him to disagree.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry obliged easily enough, glad he wouldn't be forced to spend time with the horrendous woman, and inwardly snickering at the memory of accidentally blowing up the gaudy woman.

Throwing one last look over his shoulder, Harry prepared himself for what he knew would be the worst summer of his life.

Or so he thought.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

I got the lovely plot idea from **Lady Ryou**, and fell in love with the idea, so despite the fact that I have many other stories I need to write, and a school project, I have decided to take it up. ^-^ For those of you who read EoM, I will be writing up the next chapter today and will have it up by the end of the week.

On a side note, the Bleach universe will be introduced in the next chapter, and so will Kazeshini. :)


	2. Chapter 1

The Demon and the Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. I got part of the explanation on Zanpakuto's in this chapter from Bleach wiki.

Note: Japanese names are said with the last name first and given name last, and that's how I'm going to be doing it. Just a head's up.

Chapter One

Wincing as he adjusted his spot on the floor, and from feeling and hearing his neck and back crack from the lack of movement for the last three hours, Harry sighed, flipping through another page in his book and adjusting his flashlight so he could see better.

A month and a few weeks had passed quickly, and like Harry had predicted, everything had been disastrous. Marge's 'short visit' turned out to be for the whole summer, so not only did Harry have to deal with his annoying cousin, self-righteous aunt and easily ticked off uncle, but Marge's incessant comments on his parents, himself, everything she didn't like and her little annoying dog, Ripper.

"But at least I have Luna's gift," Harry thought to himself out loud, smiling down at his book _Extraordinary, Exotic, Extinct and Exclusive Creatures,._

Luna's gift, which Harry had forgotten about briefly and ended up opening just a week before his birthday, which was tomorrow, turned out to be a collection of books: the _Extraordinary, Exotic, Extinct and Exclusive Creatures _collection to be exact. Along with the _Extraordinary, Exotic, Extinct and Exclusive Creatures _collection, Harry received a trilogy called _Soul Snatchers, _a magical book written by her favorite author (as it said in the note she left him), and another book called _Magikal Faeritayle, _a neon orange and lime green striped jumper, and finally a box of chocolate frogs and a tarot card with a reaper on it.

Harry, needless to say, had been touched and had even worn the jumper, which fit snuggly, ignoring comments from his aunt and Marge about how he looked in it.

Turning a page in his book, Harry's eyes widened slightly at what lay innocently on the pages, feeling himself bubble with excitement.

-

_Shinigami:_

_Also known as Soul Reapers, and or Death Gods (or Gods of Death), Shinigami are beings originated from humans (and occasionally magical beings), who, after death, gain powers in the afterlife, also refereed to as 'Soul Society', in order to keep order and cleanse corrupted souls, and if not possible, send them to purgatory (also known as 'hell'). _

_Not much else is known on these beings besides that even magical beings cannot see them, they are classified as 'ghosts', and that it is possible for a magical being to become a partner to a Shinigami, while still alive, in the form of their 'Zanpakuto', also known as 'soul-cutter sword'. _

_Zanpakuto: _

_A Zanpakutō spirit is part of its owner's soul, and they often share the same personality traits. At the same time, they are also independent, and thus, can be considered a Shinigami's partner in battle. _

_Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if broken. As a Shinigami gains power, their Zanpakutō can change form by allowing the inner being to manifest itself to a greater degree in the outside world. The sword and the inner being are synonymous to each other. _

_The spirit of a Zanpakutō dwells within an internal world, most naturally the wielder's soul, which is different for each Shinigami. The Zanpakutō spirit can normally only be seen by its wielder. _

_It is possible, if extremely rare, for a wizard or witch become a partner to a Shinigami in the form of their inheritance. If this were to happen, their magic would be lost and replaced with the special abilities that their other form has, and they would immediately be summoned by their wielder to meet and bond. _

_This, however, is extremely rare and has been recored to happen only twice in history: in the case of Cara Mallory, who became known as Haineko, and Sohma Satoshi who's Zanpakuto's name has not been discovered. _

_-_

"Boy! Get down here this instant!"

Harry jumped at the sound of Marge's voice, frowning in question as to why she would be calling him at ten at night, but getting up anyway, knowing it would be better then to anger her _too_ much. As an after thought, Harry quickly shrunk his book, placing it in the same box Luna had given him on the train before shrinking it as well and placing it in the leather pouch he kept in his jean pocket, were he kept all of his other things.

He didn't want to give his cousin or Marge a chance to ransack through his things again, like they had done the previous summer when Harry was too depressed to protest and hadn't cared much anyway.

"Coming!"

Harry called, making his way down the stairs only to see Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Marge gathered around the living room, watching the telly and sipping at wine, or in Dudley's case gulping down Sodas, Ripper at Marge's feet and Dudley lounging in an arm chair, taking up the entire seat and then some with his pudgy frame.

"Yes, Aunt Marge?"

Harry asked calmly, mentally preparing him for the insults that were, really, inevitable when it came to the infuriating woman.

Marge sneered at the boy, glaring at him with light less black eyes, the pudgy fat sinking into it more the same way she sank into the couch.

"Boy! Explain yourself," She demanded curtly, glaring at Harry and holding out one of Hedwig's mouse toys by the tail, as if disgusted by it despite the fact that is was obviously new and a clean, fluffy white-gray.

Frowning, Harry blinked at the woman for a moment before speaking.

"It's one of Hedwig's toys, ma'am," He stated slowly, unsure as to why they were even speaking of this.

Marge sneered at him further, lip curling back in disgust she didn't bother to try and hide.

"'Hedwig'? And who might this be?"

Marge pressed, her demanding eyes narrowing with a bloodthirsty glint Harry did not like one bit.

"My owl, ma'am," Harry was inwardly sighing in relief that he had sent Hedwig over to Remus on the first night he had gotten back, not wanting to endanger her with Marge's dog around.

Apparently this had been a very, _very _good idea.

"You have an owl? An _owl_? You see, Pet dear, I told you the boy would be like this! Just as dimwitted and ignorant as his parents! May they rot! No, no, this won't do. You poor dear, don't you worry Vernon, Pet, I'll have Ripper exterminate the little pest," Marge nodded towards her brother and Petunia, confident and smug before turning a sneer towards Harry, "If only I could have him exterminate another pest, though. Boy! Bring the _thing_ down here at once, I believe my Ripper is hungry."

Marge commanded, waving her hand at him dismissively, and Harry glared, gritting his teeth together, feeling familiar, unstable anger coming to the surface at her callus and smug words.

"No," Harry bit out through gritted teeth.

Marge and Vernon, the later who looked pleased with the idea, both snapped glares to Harry.

"What did you say, boy!?"

Vernon demanded, looking ready to smack Harry one.

"I said 'no', uncle," Harry just glared right back, fist clenched at his side, unaware that his eyes were starting to glow an eerie emerald, although it did not escape Petunia and Vernon who both blanched at the sight.

Marge, on the other hand, either didn't notice or didn't care as she pointed a pudgy finger in his direction.

"No you see here, boy! You will do as I say! You're bloody well lucky my gracious brother and his wife took you in at all! You will not disrespect them, especially in this house and especially in my presence! Now get the bloody bird!"

Marge bellowed, spittle flying out of her mouth as her pudgy face turned a bright, angry purple, much like Vernon's did when he was angry, looking much like her bull dog who, instead of snarling with her like her like he normally did, whimpered in fear of Harry and scampered back into his mistresses' lap.

"I will not! Hedwig isn't even here, and even if she was I would never allow a vindictive bitch like you to touch her!"

Harry growled, surprising himself and everyone in the room at how ferocious he sounded.

This time, Marge noticed his glowing eyes and glared at him hatefully, ignoring Petunia's frantic attempts to get her to stop.

"Just what the hell are you, boy? I always knew you weren't human. A freak, that's what you are, a demon. I bet you'll spend the rest of eternity in hell, you little freak! Ha! And it would serve you well! You and that slut of bitch you call a mother and lazy, drunken arse, you call a father," Marge sneered.

Something in Harry snapped, and before he knew it, Marge was flying backwards with a shriek of pain and fear, the wind shaping and forming around her in the shape of a mini tornado, clenching around her tightly and slamming her through the window--glass smashing and flying everywhere—before sending her sailing through the air.

Before Harry could say anything, and before Vernon or Petunia, who stared open-mouthed at the scene before them, could say anything, Harry felt a tug in the back of his mind.

A second later, a glowing red light enveloped Harry, who found himself being pulled into blissful darkness.

-

-

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Haineko whined, rubbing her incredibly large bust against an unresponsive Hyorinmaru, whose eyes remained solely on the rune Muramasa had created, which was now glowing an eerie emerald green, as it had been for the last half-hour, but was otherwise doing nothing.

Pouting, Haineko purred throatily, resting her head against Hyorinmaru's shoulder and, grinning up at him seductively, traced a clawed hand down on of his slim, pale arms.

"How about we go off and _play_ while Muramasa-sama does whatever he's doing?"

Haineko purred sultrily, sure she was going to get her way with her crush before the stoic man moved out of her reach, making her fall over with a yelp.

"I have no desire to do anything of the sort. It would be appreciated if you would stop touching me, Haineko-san," Hyorinmaru intoned gravely, face blank as he stared at the symbol drawn on the rock floor.

Pouting, Haineko sat on the floor in a sulking pout while Tobiume, a young, girlish looking spirit, giggled from behind her overly large sleeve, purposely making her dark brown hair slap into a sulking Haineko's face.

"It seems those ungodly things don't get you everything you want, do they?"

She taunted, sauntering past Haineko with a superior smirk before she was yanked down to the floor by her hair, courtesy of a smirking Haineko.

Ignoring the bickering girls, who had now started an all out fist fight, Hyorinmaru turned to Muramasa, who was concentrating solely on the task at hand.

"If I may ask, Muramasa-sama, what exactly are you doing again?"

Hyorinmaru inquired quietly, watching the messy haired brunette who smirked slightly at the question.

"I am summoning, and freeing, another brother of ours, Hyorinmaru. He is what is known as an inheritance Zanpakuto, a being who is forced from the living world to serve under a Shinigami. I am summoning him to us so he may help us before he is forced into servitude to the Shinigami," Muramasa explained, laying a pale hand on the runes which glowed a startling crimson for a moment before smoke erupted from the symbol, encasing the room and it's occupants for a long moment before it slowly cleared.

A soft coughing sound had everyone, besides Tobiume and Haineko who continued to fight, in the room snapping their attention towards the slim figure that was slowly being revealed as the smoke cleared--before disappearing completely--revealing their new brother for all eyes to see.

The slim figure stood carefully from inside the rune, as if unsure if he would be able to stand, revealing a startling height of six-foot-one, creamy, snow-pale skin, and slim, almost delicate limbs.

A delicate snow-pale hand reached up to carefully comb through his silky raven hair--as if testing it--which cascaded down to the small of his back, curling around a heart-shaped face softly. Handsome aristocratic features made the boy, for he looked to be no older than sixteen, even more beautiful, which only doubled as long lashes opened to reveal exotic emerald orbs.

What really drew attention, however, were the long, snow white wings that protruded from his back and the furry black feline ears and tails that replaced human ear on the side of his head, and which swished behind him in confusion.

He was dressed in an all white yukata with silver bells and snow flakes on the right side, tied together with an emerald silk sash that matched his eyes in color. His arms donned pure-white gloves that started at the elbow and cut of at the wrist with a small band of cloth wrapped around his ring fingers, and a silk white choker around his neck. He wore no shoes, nor socks, his bare feet small and dainty looking, and wore a white snow-flower tucked behind his right ear.

Smiling, Muramasa steeped forward, offering his hand to the breathtaking spirit.

"My name is Muramasa, little one. What are you called?"

-

-

Coughing softly as the smoke invaded his lungs, Harry winced, holding a hand to his throat before recoiling in shock at the site of his snow-pale hand, one that had once been richly tanned, which was covered by a silk white cloth.

Turning his hand over in wonder and awe, Harry hesitantly ran a hand through his now-mid back length hair, eyes widening slightly in wonder.

A smooth, soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, and Harry stiffened slightly turning around to face the room full of strange beings.

Two females--one who resembled a cat with chin-length cinnamon brown hair and peach skin, covered in pale pink fur, the other girl having long, dark brown hair and two large, round bells attached to her--were rolling around on the floor and fighting, oblivious to his being there while a tall, slim, handsome looking male with long, teal hair and icy blue eyes and a white X shaped mark over his face studied Harry almost obsessively, dressed as what Harry thought a samurai might, his arms and legs covered in ice.

Next to him was to him was a small, fae like creature with reddish-ginger hair, covered in black-and-gold armor, her entire right arm encased in something akin to a metal stinger, who buzzed around the head of a large man in a samurai mask, dressed in heavy looking armer who stood next to a young, very pretty looking woman in all white, who had the same snow-pale skin as him and snow-pale silk hair that fell unevenly to her waist.

Realizing a moment had passed since the man before him, Muramasa-- a pale skinned man with messy, dark brown hair, heavy purple makeup surrounding icy, pale blue eyes eyes, adorning a long, white lined fur coat—had spoken, Harry hesitantly took the man's hand, unsure as to what was happening.

"I'm called Fuyu no Tenshi, Muramasa-san," The words spilled from Harry's lips before he could stop them, the name seeming natural as he said it, despite his confusion at where it had come from.

He didn't recognize the soft, silken voice that spilled from his lips.

Unaware to Harry's inner turmoil, Muramasa smiled, raising Harry's hand to his lips, kissing the back softly instead of shaking it as Harry had thought he would do.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, little Tenshi," Muramasa greeted, gently easing Harry from his spot in the middle of the rune and closer to the group of strange beings which studied him closely, making Harry blush prettily, half-hiding behind Muramasa in his embarrassment.

Smiling as if supremely amused, Muramasa gently eased Harry back in front of the strange group.

"Where am I? Who are they?" Harry asked softly, briefly turning his attention to the cave in which they inhabited before turning back to Muramasa.

"We are in Soul Society, and these," Muramasa waved an elegant hand towards the curious onlookers while Harry's eyes widened slightly in recognition at the name, "Are some of your brothers and sisters, little Tenshi. Your fellow Zanpakuto."

"Z-Zanpakuto?"

Harry breathed, his mind reeling. Hadn't he just read about them? How could he be one?

Was this even real?

Nodding gently, Muramasa gestured for one of the Zanpakuto—the one dressed in a samurai mask—to step forward.

"You already know my name, little one. Let me introduce you to your brethren," Muramasa waved his hand towards the man in the samurai mask, who began to speak in a deep, gravely voice at Muramasa's command.

"Senbonzakura," He intoned what Harry assumed to be his name simply before moving back to his spot next to the beautiful woman, who smiled at him gently and stepped forward next.

"I am called Sode no Shirayuki, Tenshi-san. It is a pleasure to meet you," She greeted softly, bowing deeply before moving back to her spot next to Senbonzakura.

The little fae-like being, who had been buzzing around Senbonzakura's head, giggled, flying up close to Harry so she could see his wings better.

"You have wings! Just like me,"she declared happily, beaming childishly at him, "The name's Suzumebachi, angel-face," She grinned, perching herself on his head quite happily.

Smiling slightly, Harry turned to the teal-haired male who continued to watch him closely.

"Hyorinmaru," He greeted quietly, nodding briefly.

The two girls who had been fighting, and who now sported various bruises and scratches thanks to the other, glared at one another briefly before the younger, girlish looking one with the bells and long, dark brown hair stood forward proudly, her kind smile betraying her previous actions.

"My name is Tobiume, Tenshi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you," She giggled, smiling warmly at Harry before the large busted woman, shoved her out of the way, earning a glare from Tobiume.

"The names Haineko, cutie," She purred, winking at Harry who remained unaffected, much to her obvious annoyance and Tobiume's obvious enjoyment.

Muramasa nodded, satisfied as he took Harry's hand and lead him out of the cave, the other Zanpakuto following behind them, Tobiume and Haienko not so quietly arguing in the back of the group.

"Assemble the others at the meeting grounds, Senbonzakura, so they can meet their new brother. Hyorinmaru, please take Fuyu no Tenshi back to the base," Muramasa commanded, patting Harry's hand once before handing him over to Hyourinmaru who took his hand in his own.

"Yes, Muramasa-sama," Hyorinmaru intoned.

Not a second later, they were gone. Nodding once again, a smirk on his lips, Muramasa prepared to snatch his little orange haired mate away from the Shinigami.

-

-

Walking briskly along the Seireitei, Hyorinmaru silently watched Harry, whose hand he currently held, out of the corner of his eyes, squashing the desire that rose to inquire if this Fuyu no Tenshi was his wielder simply because of the familiar aurora of ice and cold that surrounded the emerald eyed male's being, knowing full well that it was impossible due to him being a Zanpakuto such as himself.

Harry looking around him in confusion and slight awe of the large buildings and the feeling he got from simply being...wherever he was.

"What is this place?"

Harry asked softly, still startled at the change in his voice, as well as the rest of him, but too much in awe of his surroundings to take much thought into it.

"This is called, from what I am told, the Seireitei. It is in the middle of the Soul Society and where the Shinigami rest," Hyorinmaru answered, hand tightening briefly around Harry's.

"From what you are told?"

Harry parroted, confusion evident.

"I do not remember anything besides my name, which Muramasa has informed me of," Hyourinmaru stated a little stiffly.

Eyes widening briefly, Harry winced in sympathy for the taller male, squeezing his hand and coming to a stop, making Hyourinmaru come to a stop as well.

"Do you want to find out? Who you are, I mean, and who your wielder is. I could help you, if you wanted, I already know what you smell like, I'll we'd have to do is find his or her scent, too" Harry offered softly, already looking for the scent that matched Hyorinmaru's, having recently discovered his enhanced senses as they briskly made their way through the Seireitei.

Hyorinmaru paused, eyes widening a fraction at the offer, silently wondering what the slightly warm feeling in his chest meant. His thoughts drifted back to Muramasa and his orders before a desire welled up in him, a desire to know who he was and who his wielder was, over powering whatever loyalty he had towards Muramasa and his orders.

Just as he was going to nod, a the familiar spike of the orange haired Shinigami's spiritual pressure--Kurosaki Ichigo, Hyorinmaru vaguely remembered his name--appeared with two other Shinigami in front of them, a tall red-headed male and petite raven haired female.

Eyes narrowing on the orange haired male, whom Hyorinmaru remembered Muramasa ordering them not to attack, Hyourinmaru silently pushed Fuyu no Tenshi behind him.

"Tenshi-san, is the orange-haired one my wielder?"

Hyorinmaru asked simply, having wondered this since the order came not to attack. Sniffing slightly, Harry peaked through Hyorinmaru's arms at the group, eyes zeroing in on the orange haired Shinigami before his nose caught up. He was hit with the scent of warm darkness, rain and a tinge of death, which Harry assumed all Shinigami carried seeing as the two beside the orange-haired one both carried the tinge of death as well.

"No, Hyorinmaru-san, he isn't," Harry frowned, sounding sad for Hyorinmaru, which briefly shocked the teal haired male before their conversation was broken up by the ticked off red head, who launched an attack on Hyorinmaru despite both his comrades attempts to make him stop.

"Hyorinmaru!"

Harry cried out, wincing when the taller male shoved him to avoid him getting caught up in the red head's attack. Growing irritated with whoever this 'Renji' was, Harry glared and impulsively slashed his hand in the Shinigami's direction.

"Aero Slash!" The words spilled from his lips without his consent, much like the name _Fuyu no Tenshi _had.

His hand glowed as he spoke before releasing a massive blast of compressed air that began to spin and twist madly as soon as it left his hand, resembling many mini tornadoes as it drove into Renji, who was unable to dodge the swift attack, sending him flying back into his friends before throwing all three of them through one of the many buildings in the Seireitei.

Not waiting to find out if they could get up or not, Harry immediately retook Hyorinmaru and attempted to apparate them away only to find himself mimicking the teal haired male's previous move, Shunpo, Harry believed he had heard the silent male call it before.

"Are you alright?"

Harry panted slightly, unused to using Shunpo, or his previous attack, and thus easily becoming short of breath because of it. Looking around him for another enemy, Hyorinmaru nodded silently.

Once again taking the task of looking for Hyorinmaru's wielder, Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on the scent of snow and ice, winter and water melon that was so similar to Hyourinmaru's scent before he grinned, eyes snapping open as he got a hold of it.

"I got it! Your wielder is really close. I think he's looking for you, too, because I can smell him getting closer," Harry commented, cupping a slim,pale hand over his eyes and looking around him before nodding and pointing to their right, "He's that way," Harry decided, confident.

Eyes narrowing in the spot Harry had pointed, Hyorinmaru jumped back a moment later, taking Harry with him just in time to avoid getting hit with a stray Shinigami dressed in what Senbonzakura had informed him was the Onmitsukidō uniform, quickly followed by multiple pain filled screams and three more bodies being thrown their way.

Nose twitching as he was assaulted, and overwhelmed, by the scent of compete and utter darkness, death, the tangy-sweet, salty-metallic scent of blood and shadows, Harry sneezed, covering his nose with his sleeve despite the fact that the scent called to him.

Not a second later, the scent, which had seemed to strengthen, was coming right from behind Harry's shoulder as a chin rested on the curve of his neck, sharp teeth nipping into the softness of his flesh as long, well toned arms slid around his waist, efficiently pinning Harry to what he could feel was definitely a _he_, if the well toned chest and bulge pressing into the soft curve of his ass had anything to say about it.

"Why, hello there kitten," A dark voice chuckled by his ear, making Harry shiver and Hyorinmaru snap around to glare at the shadow like being whose arms Harry was in.

Squirming in the dark man's arms, Harry managed to catch a glimpse of who was holding him, eyes widening very slightly at the being's appearance.

The man appeared to be a shadow, his skin shadow-dark and outlined in thick red, both flickering much like the shadow he appeared to be, making him appear much like the ghosts Harry now vaguely remembered seeing in his old school--but only vaguely remembered, his memory starting to fade as time passed.

He was very well toned, sporting what Harry could feel as a four-pack, seeing as it was pressed against his back, the only thing separating them being being Harry's own clothes, seeing as the man wore nothing more than a piece of scarf-like cloth around his shoulders, a pair of pants with a cloth around his waist and sleeves that started at the elbows and cut off at the wrist, and a pair of grinning pointed teeth, which were now teasing the soft, pale skin on Harry's neck.

His hair, which held with same color as his bod as well as the thick, flickering red outline, was spiked and long, going down his back, cutting off in layers, one which fell all the way to his shins.

"Kazeshini," Hyorinmaru's voice, which was now cold and angered, brought Harry from his shock, making him blush prettily when he realized he had been staring at the smirking shadow-being, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm welcoming our newest bro," Kazeshini snickered, running his tongue, which was the same shadow-color as the rest of him, over Harry's neck, dipping it almost smugly into the curve of his collar bone.

Harry blushed, which Hyorinmaru noticed, making him, in turn, glare at Kazeshini harder before Shunpo-ing out of sight and in front of Kazeshini in an attempt to get Harry away from him. This, however, was thwarted when Kazeshini blurred out of sight, Harry still captured in his arms.

Soon Kazeshini's slightly crazed laughter was the only thing left of the two, leaving Hyorinmaru to glare at where he had been, his eyes narrowing as he immediately set out to recapture his charge, blurring out of sight as he Shunpo-ed after them in a rare show of anger.

A moment after a left, a petite, white haired male appeared in the same clearing they had stood, frowning in disappointment.

He could have sworn Hyorinmaru had been there.

-

T.B.C

-

Well, the Bleach universe has been introduced, as well as some of the Zanpakuto's spirits and Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please drop a review and tell me what you think.

For anyone who hasn't seen the _**Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc**_, Muramasa's power makes the Zanpakuto rebel so that they can claim their deepest desire, which for Hyorinmaru, who forgot his name and his wielder and wishes for nothing more than to find a place where he and his power can be understood, which would be with Hitsugaya, his wilder, over riding any loyalty he would have towards Muramasa.

For those of you have have seen it, Muramasa's intentions will differ from the one in the anime, so he won't be completely evil. ^-^


End file.
